The Secret Garden of Celestia & Discord
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: When Discord gets a chance to go back and relive his time with Celestia, he wants it to last. They had so many adventures as foals and the two will relive it all. Truth is, Celestia is dying so it has to last as he ventures to meet her before. The only problem is Discord can't go back to Canterlot, will he reach it? Rated M lemon in later chapters, violence, character death, AU
1. Chapter 1 Young Hearts Truly Run Free

The Secret Garden Of Discord and Celestia

Ch1

I walked through an old rose garden admiring the beauty of the old place. It flourishes with creatures of all kinds. The cobblestone path is still in place but a fountain rests in the middle. As I walk, the scent of a rose hits my nose as I see the sun go down.

I can still remember how it was to be. But an Alicorn and a Draconequus, were never meant to be. As I glide over to the fountain I rest my serpent body onto it as my claw dips into the water. Celestia wasn't doing so great now-a-days.

Like her parents before her, I read in a paper she had gotten married year ago. Yet, the prince was assassinated during a Grand Galloping Gala by King Sombra.

She had a daughter Iris who was still about a filly and a foal named Xavier who was in his adolescence. The elements of harmony now help out at the castle as that leaves me, the draconequus. I was sealed away in a stone prison but a year before the prince's assassination, I was released and was told to run away and never come back. Celestia was a doll right from the get go.

King Apollo and Queen Juno both did an outstanding job raising her and Luna. But I was never destined to be in the royal blood. The prince who took throne next to Celestia was an alicorn with the power of parties (he and Pinkie Pie became best friends)

The royal stallion Dionysus was a great stallion. But I strongly disliked him. Always making fun of me in my stone prison. I got details about my life nopony would dare know. I've been threw hardships yet it turns my blood cold that stuff happens unexpected.

From the moment I laid eyes on Celestia, I remember when we first met. That pink mane, the white soft fur. Damn, was she a beautiful filly. And me... A freak. As I walked around I came to a familiar field. As I look into the distance the castle is still far away. In my blackened heart, I knew it was closer but my wings were broken. "Discord you fool! Never come back again!" They'd shout.

But my food mainly came from a cave in the Everfree Forest. That's where I was able to stay with Zecora the Zebra. Zecora taught me the ways of the forest and I was glad. She was like a mom to me, taking care of me when I was down in the dumps or sick or even hungry. I wasn't as chaotic as I used to be, Zecora told me that my chaotic charm broke long ago.

I sit up on the fountain watching as the moon peeks over the garden I knew Luna did great. I closed my eyes as I saw a younger Celestia prancing around as I followed the ghost like vision. It was almost like a hologram. As I closed my eyes and opened them, I was little again!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Howdy, Wolfrainboom here, this story came to me in a dream and I thought it'd be cool to write it. Discord is evil yet he can be good too. :) but added some characters to emphasize what happened before Discord met Celestia if confused please ask questions.

The Wolves will run in the rain as always Wolfrainboom


	2. Chapter 2 Freedom

TSGOD&C ch2 Freedom

I flew around aimlessly. My small frame enabled me to fly. As I did, I heard a rustle of leaves. The forest was new and the castle was young. Daylight came soon as I ran into the town of Canterlot to get a bite to eat.

As I looked at a newspaper, it displayed King Apollo and Queen Juno. I really did go back in time! Looking at my reflection I had no horns. So small, yet so fragile my young body was. Pony Seth was the donut pony and always had free donuts for me. "Hey little dude," he coaxed me into the store as I ate my just deserts.

Donuts were a delicacy. But I always managed one. 2 bits a donut, I usually found the money. But as I left I went to a statue. A mare looked at me as I blended into it. But she walked away. "Did I see something stare at me?" She asked as I snickered.

I can do whatever I want. Because as a child I was unruly. With no parent figures or family figures I was able to make this happen. But when a pony does a suspicious act ponies do tend to start hating you. Even when you got framed...

Running into my forest home; an old tool shed which provided shelter I curled up thinking of today. A day of nothingness happened. A donut and my birthday. I was a hatchling coming from an egg of fire. Strange but I fondly remembered my mother. What was her name again? Oh Eris, goddess of chaos. I would one day hold the power of chaos as that put fear into my heart.

My old form, I could not perform it, but now I could. Now I didn't feel like using it. I had so many adventures yet I wanted to keep it at minimum. I didn't want ponies to get hurt, even Celest herself.

I sat down as I went into the bushes when I heard a soft voice. "Hello?" I heard as I rustled the bush. "Whoever this is I'm very unimpressed, but if its my parents I'm really sorry for leaving home," she ended up crying. I saw her white pelt which was ever so soft and the pink of her mane. The solar cutie mark, of the royal Canterlot family. It was Celestia!

Lurching out at her, I roared loudly as she screamed for her mother.. So unimpressive. But this was how me and Celestia met. "Who are you?" She looked terrified as I sat there.

"You shoulda seen your face, your not supposed to be afraid, you can laugh at me if you want," I sighed.

Holding my lion paw out to her she flinched. 'Classic Celestia,' I thought as she backed away slowly. She backed up into a branch falling into a sit on her haunches. "Soooooo," I looked at her with my golden and red eyes giving her a toothy smile. "Why in the name of Equestria are you here? Who are you? What are you? I won't care until you tell me, But most of all HOW are you here in NIGHT?" She was now breathing hard.

"Maybe it was supposed to be a harness prank but whatever at least I thought it was funny," I laughed turning around. "Sorry Ms. Prissy Hooves," I said flying away towards my tool shed. "WAIT!" She yelled as I turned around to her flying towards me. "We're cool now! Your joke was pretty tast… er funny," she stammered.

"Really? We must be cool," I said as she leaned closer like she was going to kiss me as I touched her soft pelt. "TAG YOUR IT!" I yelled flying away. "Hey wait for me," she flew towards me as I flew up towards the moon. Our shadows reflected against the big white orb as I stopped to think as she came from above me. "Ouch," she mumbled as I smiled.

Crashing into a bush, she placed herself on a branch as I stumbled up. "Calmed down now?" I asked. "Yeah," she giggled. "So you're not so uptight and prissy but who are you?" I asked waiting for her response.

Something came to my mind as I started chuckling. "My name is Celestia Royal, I'm from Canterlot kingdom where my parents are king and queen and I have a little sister Luna," she said softly as I laughed. "Are you making fun of me?" She nearly cried as I chuckled again.

"That's hilarious, I am talking to a royal pony from the kingdom?" I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Wait 'til I tell you about me," I giggled. "Yeah?" She asked. "My names Discord, I'm a draconequus, I'm wild, I'm free I can do whatever I please and have no one to tell me what to do. I am Canterlot's Tramp," I laughed as she looked at me.

Her emotions loomed. "But sure I love doing whatever I want," I said toughly as I saw her eyes twinkle. "Really you can do whatever you please and no rules?" She asked. "Yep," I said. "Sleep in for as long as you please, or eat whatever and not follow what your parents cook? And.. No bossy parents?" She giggled as I looked at her. "Yep, yep, yep," I replied to all of her questions.

"You're so cool!" She giggled. "But the down part is I have no parents," I said softly. Tears fell down her face as I looked at her surprised. "I'm so sorry!" She cried and hugged me tight. I placed my claw and paw around her and hugged her tight. Celestia was my first friend. And I never wanted it to end since I'm reliving the moment.

WOLFRAINBOOM HERE, I'm here with an update. Chapter 2 is finally finished. Will be working on ch2 of my Scootaloo Story and upload more of the Rainbow Trilogy. I've been pretty lazy and will get to uploading more of my three stories. So see y'all next time. Wolfrainboom out! Peace!


End file.
